megastarsbandfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Stars
Mega Stars is a heavy metal/prog rock/blues rock band from Rockton, Illinois. It consists of Maxim Zubic (lead vocals, rhythm guitar, lead guitar, drums), Joseph Kasel (bass guitar, rhythm guitar, backing vocals, lead vocals), Tyler Crowe (drums, rhythm guitar, bass guitar, backing vocals, lead vocals), and Matthew Trullinger (lead guitar, backing vocals, drums). They have released eleven studio albums and nine live albums. History Mega Stars was formed by four members of The Scarlet Stingers: Maxim Zubic, Joseph Kasel, Andy Hubbell, and Gabe Baker. Within a month of the band's creation, they began working on their first two albums, Mega Stars and Blank & Empty. Work on those two albums abruptly came to a halt when Baker left the band. He was replaced by Matthew Trullinger. Hubbell soon left the band too, and Tyler Crowe joined the band. With this lineup, Mega Stars resumed work on the two albums. Following the success of their first two albums, the band took a break, recording six live albums and a compilation album, YU Grupa Covers. At one concert, the drumset collapsed and fell on top of Crowe, who was playing at the time. He was rushed to the hospital and underwent major surgeries during the time. The band performed as a trio for a few concerts, but seeing the lack of success at those concerts, recruited former lead guitarist Hubbell to substitute for Trullinger, who was busy playing drums while Crowe recovered. Crowe returned after two months. The band settled down their touring and recorded another album, The Stormbringers. Around this time, The Scarlet Stingers, the band that Zubic, Hubbell, Baker, and Kasel had been longtime members of, disbanded for good. Rather than let all their songs go to waste, the songs were put up for claiming by Zubic. Missing refused the rights to any songs, and No Idea hadn't fully formed yet. Mega Stars gladly accepted the songs, and over the next few months, released six albums out of the material, most famously Concrete Walls. Trullinger was injured at the end of the ''Glass Sand'' Tour. Zubic called in his high school friend Flech Eckhart to substitute while Trullinger recovered. But when Trullinger recovered, and discovered that somebody had replaced him in the band, he left the band. Eckhart was sworn in as the newest member of the band. The band recorded an all-new album, Born To Run with Eckhart. Eckhart was assaulted at a concert during the ''Born To Run'' Tour, and while he spent his time in rehabilitation, Trullinger substituted for Eckhart. However, Eckhart contacted Zubic, saying that he didn't want to be in the band anymore, to avoid a similar thing from happening. Trullinger once again became a permanent member of the band. They continued the Born To Run Tour with Trullinger, and then performed their legendary Decktop Concert, where Eckhart and Hubbell were featured as guests. Discography Studio albums * Mega Stars (February 2017) * ''Blank & Empty'' (March 2017) * ''The Stormbringers'' (October 2017) * ''Concrete Walls'' (October 2017) * ''End Of The Line'' (November 2017) * ''Crazy Coaster'' (December 2017) * [[Snap!|''Snap!]] (January 2018) * [[...And They're Off!|...And They're Off!]] (January 2018) * [[Do You Feel Angry?|''Do You Feel Angry?]] (January 2018) * ''Glass Sand'' (February 2018) * Born To Run (April 2018) Live albums * Rockton Pool (June 2017) * Rockton Pool #2 (July 2017) * Anniversary (October 2017) * Spens! (October 2017) * Feel Better Joseph! (October 2017) * Out In The Woods (October 2017) * [[End Of The Line Live|''End Of The Line Live]]'' (November 2017) * Koncert Sa Esmu (January 2018) * Decktop Concert - Everything Mega Stars From [[Decktop Concert|Mega Stars'' To Born To Run, LIVE!'']] (April 2018)